


leather

by WattStalf



Series: these shitty ocs of mine [4]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2016, Leather, Leather Jackets, PWP, Vaginal Sex, look at me back at it with my shitty wife OCs, twisted the prompt a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: In which Negan becomes convinced that Eileen has a leather kink and she disagrees.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Man, Kinktober Day 8 and I had no idea what I was doing for the theme of leather, so I decided to twist it to my own purposes. Here's more of my shitty Walking Dead OCs, Eileen the jealous clingy wife who really needs to take a chillpill.  
> 

Eileen is elated, always elated when Negan wants to spend the night with her, and only her. Of course, as of late, she's the only one willing to stay up and wait for him when he's out so much longer than usual. Things are getting very busy, and something must be about to go down, for him to be so much more busy. And even if the other girls aren't as keen on staying up all hours of the night just to be there to greet him when he gets back, well, all the more fun for Eileen.

Even if _he_ doesn't yet realize that she's the only one he needs, she hopes that _they_ will start to, that eventually she will get her way and get him all to herself. She never tells him that this is her plan, because she knows he'd just get mad, that he would try to explain to her why he _does not fucking tolerate_ any jealousy under his roof. He just doesn't understand things yet, but he will someday, she's sure of it.

Whatever the case, tonight is a night where he isn't willing to try to wake any of the other girls up, so Eileen has him all to herself. He throws off his jacket first, when he starts to undress, and she quickly grabs for it, pulling it on. When Negan notices this, he laughs.

“You're so fucking obsessed with that thing,” he says. “Got some kinda leather kink?”

She's sure that the jacket must look funny on her. It's several sizes too big, and she's wearing it over top the lingerie she and the other girls usually wear around. “I like it cos it's yours,” she says.

“You can get so fucking creepy,” he mutters, but his smile doesn't falter. “But I wouldn't mind if you had a leather kink, you know. You already have enough kinks, but one more wouldn't hurt and really wouldn't be all that fucking surprising.”

“If you wanna fantasize about me in a catsuit, that's fine by me,” she replies with a giggle before laying down, still not removing his jacket. She takes in a deep breath and then exhales in a happy sigh, dropping a hand between her legs to rub herself over top of her panties. Negan's eyes light up at the sight, and this may be the only sort of advantage she has over him, but it's a very great advantage to have.

“ _Fuck_ , baby, you don't even give me time to settle in before you get down to business!” When she inhales again, he cocks a brow. “What, are you fucking _smelling_ that or something?”

“Smells like you,” she replies. “And that turns me on.”

“It smells like me, sure,” he says, “but it also smells like a bunch of rotting undead fucks.”

“ _Everything_ smells like a bunch of rotting undead fucks, but not everything smells like you. I can't afford to be picky.”

“So fucking _creepy_ ,” he says, shaking his head. “What am I gonna do with you?”

“Fucking my brains out sounds like a good option,” she suggests.

“Something tells me that's just gonna make the situation a whole lot fucking _worse_. _But_ I've never been the kinda man who can resist the offer to fuck a lady's brains out, so...” He finishes undressing and goes to join her, a smirk playing at his features. “Come on, lets get you the fuck out of all that.”

“Can't I keep your jacket on?”

“You've _definitely_ got some kinda leather kink.”

“Leather jackets _are_ sexy, but a leather kink would mean I liked way more than just whatever _you've_ been wearing.”

“You girls are too fucking confusing sometimes. How 'bout we quit talking and you just let me take you up on that offer of fucking your brains out?” he asks, and he doesn't ask her to take the jacket off against so she doesn't. Instead, all he does it remove her panties, and he starts to finger her to get it started.

“Christ, baby, you're already so _wet_ ,” he murmurs. “I didn't know you were getting off to smelling my jacket _this_ much, _fuck_. I don't even think you need my help tonight, do you? You're already fucking raring to go, am I right?”

“Maybe I just missed you today,” she teases, leaning into his touch.

“You miss me every day,” he replies climbing on top of her. Of course, she doesn't protest, because of course, it's true. He thrusts hard, pushing himself into her without much difficulty. She knows that he likes fucking her a lot, even if she might not be his favorite just yet, and she thinks that, since he was her first and all, he likes the fact that he's been able to teach her everything that he likes. If she isn't the _best_ fuck yet, she knows that she has to at least be close, and to her, it will always be a competition until she knows that she's won.

He grunts in her ear as he thrusts in and out, and she happily breathes in his scent, losing herself in the moment. She has nobody else to compare this to but even so she thinks there wouldn't _be_ any comparison, and she's glad that she's finally had the chance to fall so in love, even if it's been a challenge so far to get her feelings fully reciprocated. At least the sex is great, at least she has something like that depend on even if the relationship is a bit of a challenge, and at least she has him, even if she still has to share, for the time being. Even if she has to share forever.

She wraps her arms around his neck as he fucks her, raising her hips up to meet his and falling into the quick rhythm she's become so familiar with. He's excitable and excited, so of course he fucks her hard and fast, and she's had enough practice that she can finally keep up with him. In fact, she's getting to the point where she can beat him to an orgasm so quickly that she's able to get a second in before he's done with her, and tonight is no exception.

Before he's even thought about getting close, she squeaks and tenses and convulses around him, and he moans low. “Fuck, you're already there, huh?” he breathes. “You get quicker and quicker every time, so fucking jealous of you girls for that.” He keeps muttering to her while she's coming down, and that only serves to get her all riled up again, pushing her closer all over again.

When he really picks up speed, driving into her so hard that her breath comes out in short gasps and he isn't able to keep up talking to her, she knows that he's just barely hanging on and he grips her shoulders so tight that she's sure it's going to leave marks for a few day or so. And just as she's starting to reach her climax again, he suddenly jerks out of her, pulling back to finish himself with his hand. She lays back as the pleasure washes over her and watches his face twist in ecstasy.

When he flops down next to her, he asks her if she wants to sleep in here with him tonight. Of course, she says yes, and just before he falls asleep, she asks him if she can keep his jacket on all night.

“Fucking creepy as all fuck,” he mumbles, his eyes hardly open, and then he's asleep. She decides to take that as a yes.

 


End file.
